


cursive

by huntao



Series: mild thoughts gone wrong [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntao/pseuds/huntao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>park chanyeol tahu benar bahwa hubungannya dengan do kyungsoo tidak akan pernah sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cursive

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer: EXO punya SM Entertainment. member dan ex-member EXO punya Tuhan. keuntungan yang saya dapatkan di fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP.**
> 
> warning: ditulis dengan huruf kecil semua, fem!dks, possible ooc

do kyungsoo tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang kampungan.

pendiam, benar, kutu buku, juga benar, luar biasa pintar, adalah fakta yang akan langsung diakui oleh seisi sekolah; tetapi meskipun ia tampil dengan kacamata dan rambut dijalin dengan pita jepang, do kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat seperti seorang yang kampungan, sebaliknya ia terlihat sangat-sangat cantik, dan itu tidak pudar meskipun ia bersahabat dan suka duduk bersebelahan dengan byun baekhyun, seorang ratu sekolah yang dikenal dengan wajah yang akan mengalahkan putri salju sekalipun.

dan tidak, park chanyeol tidak mendekatinya karena dia kena _dare_ dalam permainan bodoh yang mengundi nasib soal rahasiamu terbongkar atau tantangan untuk melakukan hal memalukan dalam putaran botol yang biasanya diinisiasi oleh lu han, lagipula, jika satu, itu adalah rasa malu chanyeol untuk mendekati gadis definisi sempurna seperti do kyungsoo.

terang saja, park chanyeol, seorang idiot, selalu berada dalam pertengahan ke bawah dalam peringkat kelas, barangkali satu-satunya yang menyelamatkannya adalah prestasinya dalam olahraga dan musik dan wajah tampannya saja yang membuatnya tetap dimaafkan oleh guru-guru. bukan tipe do kyungsoo, sama sekali bukan. perbedaan kutub, mereka bilang. tapi sudah jelas park chanyeol beberapa kali ini suka menguntit do kyungsoo.

(dalam bahasa kim “jomblo” jongdae, park chanyeol sudah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta untuk do kyungsoo, yang mana langsung ditolak habis-habisan akibat makna ganda yang lelaki itu sebutkan.)

sedikit galak, tetapi dia tetap gadis cantik yang pada dasarnya baik, ujarnya pada byun baekhyun yang langsung menyarankan park chanyeol untuk malah mencari laki-laki dan meninggalkan cat kuku merah muda mencoloknya, “karena kyungsoo milikku”; dan “kamu bertampang belok, ikuti saja suratan takdirmu.”

park chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka do kyungsoo akan datang dalam pesta liar enam lelaki berkedok pesta ulang tahun privat kim jongdae—dia sendiri, kim jongdae, oh sehun, kim minseok, lu han dan kris wu—dan dua perempuan yang sudah jelas tercemar reputasinya meski tetap berakhir populer; byun baekhyun dan kim jongin, meski saat ditanya soal sahabatnya, kim jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata sampah seperti dia adalah sahabat yang harus dijaga kepolosannya dan blah-blah-blah. dan byun baekhyun menjadi byun baekhyun, dia tidak akan melewatkan _kesempatan_ dan dia datang atas undangan jongdae sendiri.

do kyungsoo datang dengan kode gaun yang sedikit salah bagi mereka: dia datang dengan terusan putih selutut dengan cardigan hitam, rambut kelamnya ternyata sedada panjangnya jika digerai yang menonjolkan kesan ia datang ke pesta orang baik-baik; sementara kim jongin datang dengan _turtleneck_ berlengan panjang berwarna hitam tetapi dengan ujung dua puluh lima senti di atas lutut tanpa ditambah rok atau celana lagi (sungguh berbahaya jika ia misal akan membungkuk) dan _high heels_ sewarna model _bondage_ , dan byun baekhyun sendiri datang dengan pakaian tidak kalah seksi; _one piece_ nila dengan belahan dada rendah (nyatanya gadis itu adalah yang paling menggoda).

tetapi kris wu yang berniat menggoda berakhir meringis memegangi perut. sungguh, do kyungsoo ini tidak terduga-duga, benar-benar gadis yang menjaga kehormatan dirinya sendiri, ia jadi makin tertarik—bukan tertarik mengambil keperawanannya—untuk mengambil hati.

awalnya hanya basa-basi tentang selamat ulang tahun jongdae! dan hadiah-hadiah, _blackforest_ ukuran besar yang dibuat byun baekhyun (dengan bantuan do kyungsoo, tentu saja) yang ditusukkan lilin sejumlah delapan belas yang berhasil ditiup dengan mudah, tetapi beraneka macam alkohol dikeluarkan dan gelas-gelas kaca yang beradu dan tegukan dan alkohol lagi dan situasi mulai tidak terkendali. persetan dengan di bawah umur, enam lelaki (termasuk dia) mengikrarkan begitu.

kim jongdae memutar _remix ‘_ against the floor’ milik penyanyi-penyanyi kesukaannya dengan kurang ajar, tetapi park chanyeol mendengar lirik nakal tersebut ikut dilantunkan do kyungsoo di sebelahnya dengan suara jauh lebih pelan.

yang cukup mabuk di sana hanya oh sehun yang langsung menyeret kim jongin untuk pergi ke kamar yang ditunjukkan kim jongdae dengan terbahak, tiga lainnya menjadi korban byun baekhyun yang tidak pernah ingin membuat kim jongdae—yang sekarang memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa berguling—menjadi korbannya, sementara park chanyeol masih sadar saja menyesap anggurnya di sebelah do kyungsoo yang juga tampak tenang-tenang saja.

melirik, dan merasa penasaran. akhirnya ia mencoba berbasa-basi, “kau tidak mabuk?”

“aku sulit mabuk—sudah keturunan—kurasa kau harus tahu jika sepupuku adalah kim ryeowook yang itu,” do kyungsoo menjawab tenang dan park chanyeol menjadi pucat pasi. hanya gadis yang disebutkan do kyungsoo barusan yang belum pernah berhasil ia kalahkan dalam permainan mabuk-mabukan. gadis itu kembali memandang byun baekhyun dan tiga lelaki malang, “tampak aneh jika aku datang ke pesta kalian?”

park chanyeol berdeham singkat, dan meletakkan gelasnya. tentu saja ia harus pulang dalam keadaan sadar nanti, karena ia menyetir mobil untuk lu han yang pelit dan pemalas dan hobi mabuk padahal tidak kuat minum, “sejujurnya iya,” tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi, “aku baru tahu sisi lain dari seorang putri yang dianggap suci oleh nyaris seluruh angkatan kita.”

do kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa kacamatanya itu park chanyeol dapat melihat jelas netra bulat yang mirip dengannya itu memantulkan cahaya; bersinar-sinar dan cokelat terang, tampak terkesiap juga jika melihat do kyungsoo menghabiskan sebotol dan tenang-tenang saja, di mata park chanyeol yang setengah mabuk jam setengah sebelas malam, do kyungsoo benar-benar indah.

“lelaki yang benar-benar berterus terang, aku baru tahu kau,” do kyungsoo beralih pada _snack_ yang disediakan dan menawari park chanyeol yang menggeleng ringan. “kau itu lucu.”

“aku merasa terhormat, baru kali ini kau menghiraukanku.”

tapi sungguh, baru kali ini rasanya ia tidak diabaikan oleh gadis ini.

“karena sampai sebelum ini kau sama sekali bukan tipeku,” do kyungsoo kembali meletakkan _snack_ yang belum selesai itu di sembarang tempat, dan itu tidak seperti sampai ia menangkup kedua pipi park chanyeol dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dan menciumnya, dalam. bukan suatu tindakan putus asa, bukan suatu tindakan ingin memiliki, hanya ciuman saja. “aku ingin sesuatu, dan aku rasa kau adalah orang yang paling tepat,” ujarnya saat bibir mereka terpisah.

park chanyeol memasang wajah idiotnya karena ia tidak tahu wajah apa yang ia harus tampilkan sekarang. do kyungsoo sungguh benar-benar orang yang tidak terduga. “seperti apa itu?”

“jangan pura-pura bodoh,” kesalnya, “seperti yang dilakukan jongin dan oh sehun di kamar itu. hanya saja minus cinta menjijikkan mereka.”

“kau mabuk?”

“sudah kubilang aku kuat minum.”

ini adalah keputusan orang mabuk, park chanyeol menyimpulkan, paling tidak ada orang setengah mabuk di sini dan itu adalah dia, sayang sekali, tetapi entah mengapa ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk menolaknya karena sejujurnya ia pun tertarik dan merasa senang hingga kupu-kupu di perut berusaha menjebol perutnya dan beterbangan seenaknya, meski begitu, ia memiliki cukup akal sehat dan menanyai do kyungsoo berulang-ulang sampai lima kali sampai gadis itu nyaris membatalkan penawarannya.

park chanyeol memang aneh, tetapi dia selalu memikirkan persetujuan kedua belah pihak dalam hubungannya dan akhirnya menyetujuinya saat do kyungsoo tampak sama sekali tidak ragu.

 

 

tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk menyewa apartemen mewah dari dana talangan yang diambil mereka berdua, dan itu adalah tempat privat di mana hanya mereka yang tahu tempat itu, tempat jika mereka akan melakukan _nya_ dan park chanyeol dari dulu suka ide itu.

tapi do kyungsoo nyaris tidak pernah melihat park chanyeol datang dengan wajah kusut dan mata merah, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan napas menguarkan alkohol meski dia tidak tampak mabuk. kebiasaan, entah dari mana ia bisa mendapat barang yang bahkan ia masih belum legal untuk membelinya, park chanyeol memeluknya erat baru kemudian melibatkannya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

orang ini, pikirnya, kebiasaan melampiaskan segala sesuatu dengan hal lain.

 

 

“lu han mati,” ujar park chanyeol seolah itu adalah kata yang mengembalikannya pada kesadaran; atau mungkin memang seperti itu karena saat ia melihat sekeliling ia hanya melihat kamar tanpa perabot mewah apa pun—yang ada hanyalah perabot yang mereka anggap penting untuk tetap ditinggal di sana—dan menemukan dirinya tanpa atasan dan tersengal, dan do kyungsoo yang telanjang di sebelahnya berbaring meringkuk memunggunginya. ia mengulangnya dengan perasaan hampa, “han mati tadi malam.”

itu tidak sampai satu menit yang kikuk hingga do kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara tenggelam oleh bantal yang dipeluk, membuatnya heran, apakah do kyungsoo sempat sesenggukan akibat lu han yang dia nyaris tidak kenal, “jongin memberitahuku semalam. dia bertanya bagaimana dia menghadapi sahabatnya yang menyukainya parah, tapi aku ikut berduka untuknya.”

“rasanya baru kemarin dia berkata padaku jika dia akan membeli bunga-bunga untuk orang yang disukainya dan mengembalikan kotak bekalnya,” park chanyeol menghela napas berat, kepala ditundukkan dan rambut diacak-acak frustrasi antara hendak menangis dan kesal melampiaskan perasaannya lewat seks yang baru saja mereka lakukan, “lalu aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sampai aku mati nanti. aku benar-benar tidak percaya.”

“jangan begitu,” do kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit, menyisir rambut kusutnya (akibat park chanyeol) dengan tangan dan akhirnya menunjukkan mata merah yang hampir bengkak, jemarinya yang lembut mengelus punggung temannya tersebut dengan penuh simpati. “lu han tidak ingin kau menangis, itu pasti.”

“seperti kata-kata klise yang diucapkan dalam pemakaman.”

“tapi aku serius,” do kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan hendak bergerak, tetapi merasa sakit dan akhirnya menggunakan rambutnya untuk sedikit menutupi dadanya yang terbuka. malas menarik selimut. “mati suri kasus satu dari semilyar, dan aku adalah salah satunya. yang beruntung atau sangat sial, kaubisa simpulkan sesukamu.”

park chanyeol kehilangan kata.

“melihat orang menangisimu memang rasanya aneh, antara senang dan gembira kau disayangi, tetapi percaya denganku,” do kyungsoo menarik park chanyeol ke dalam sebuah pelukan, membenamkan kepalanya di dada, “terlalu lama menangisi seseorang tentu akan membuatnya bersedih hati.”

“bagaimana kaubisa kembali?”

“entah. aku ditarik sesuatu?” gadis itu akhirnya melepas sebuah tawa yang jarang ia lepaskan, “aku nyaris saja dikubur dan untung saja aku kembali di saat yang tepat. aku tidak mau menderita dalam kubur sampai aku mati benar-benar. itu baru tiga tahun lalu, sebenarnya.”

kehilangan kata untuk kedua kalinya. ia bisa-bisa melibatkan perasaan dalam hubungannya dengan do kyungsoo dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin itu. kedua tangan yang lolos ia gunakan untuk memeluknya erat, benar-benar erat, dan membiarkan sedikit airmata. setelah helaan napas panjang berkali-kali, ia bergumam pelan, “dadamu sehangat ini.”

do kyungsoo tertawa lagi, park chanyeol bersumpah itu tawa yang ia ingin dengar selalu—mulai saat itu dan seterusnya—dan membalas, “yang hangat itu pelukanku.”

 

 

di dalam fiksi, park chanyeol selalu mendapati bahwa dalam hubungan yang seperti ini, biasanya yang jatuh cinta duluan adalah si gadis, dan kisah cinta mereka kebanyakan berakhir bahagia. dengan mereka yang berpacaran satu sama lain.

tapi park chanyeol masih tetap memosisikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang laki-laki dan ia adalah seorang lelaki yang rasional, meski ia lebih banyak mengedepankan emosi dalam mengambil keputusan. tentu dia tidak mencoba untuk _playing hard to get_ karena itu sama sekali bukan gayanya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berkata lain selain ia benar-benar menyukai do kyungsoo sama sekali.

sampai mereka di tingkat dua universitas pun mereka masih bertahan; park chanyeol hanya tidak sadar saja jika di dekat lingkungan apartemen sewaan ini universitas tempat mereka belajar ini hanya sepuluh menit jalan; kecuali do kyungsoo ke fakultas kedokteran dan park chanyeol (dengan ajaib bisa mendapat kursi) ke fakultas teknik. selama ini fokusnya hanya tempat itu dan do kyungsoo, pasalnya, lingkungan sekitar kurang ia pedulikan. _well_ , tempat ini seringkali kosong oleh kehadiran do kyungsoo yang memiliki tempat kos yang lebih dekat tetapi kebanyakan tempat ini diisi oleh park chanyeol sekarang.

“park, bantu aku urus sayuran,” do kyungsoo memanggilnya dari dapur dan park chanyeol lebih dari bahagia untuk menghampirinya. tidak masalah jika ia tidak dapat panggilan nama, ia anggap itu adalah _pet name_ untuknya. “cepat, atau kau tidak dapat makan malam.”

ia tertawa. “tunggu, tuan putri.”

 

 

“aku pikir kita kadang lebih seperti pasutri yang baru menikah dibanding teman dengan keuntungan?” park chanyeol menertawai pilihan katanya sendiri sembari memotongi tomat dan tahu yang akan mereka buat untuk sup; dan menunduk dengan kedua tangan di depan—makin tergelak—ketika ia lihat do kyungsoo yang melirik dan mencoba memukul kepalanya dengan wajan.

setelah yakin park chanyeol tidak akan mengulang kalimat bodohnya, do kyungsoo kembali menekuni puding sebagai makanan penutup mereka dan bergumam cepat, “pernikahan itu suatu hal yang indah dan apa yang aku dan kamu lakukan ini sama sekali tidak indah.”

“memasak itu indah, aku suka gadis yang memasak.” park chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

“kau itu selalu berpura-pura bodoh, park,” do kyungsoo menghela napas pendek dan tangannya bergerak mengikat rambutnya yang (sekarang sudah melebihi punggung) mengganggu, sementara park chanyeol menganggap pemandangan di depannya adalah anugerah dewa. “kau selalu tahu apa yang kumaksud tetapi kau memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bodoh.”

ia tersenyum menggoda, “jadi kauingin kita berakhir sekarang.”

“iya,” jawaban tanpa tedeng aling-aling itulah yang selalu spesial dari do kyungsoo, dan park chanyeol tidak bisa jika tidak menyukainya meskipun merasa sakit di hati; lagipula dia tahu dia akan segera berhenti begitu do kyungsoo ini sudah tidak menginginkannya, karena memang do kyungsoo yang memulainya, “tapi setidaknya bukan sekarang. aku masih belum selesai bersenang-senang.”

“kau ternyata orang yang suka bermain-main meskipun selalu tampak serius.”

“semua orang suka bermain.”

park chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya. “mau bermain denganku?”

gadis yang digoda hanya menghembuskan napas malas. “nanti, park, nanti. kau bisa sesukamu saja. sekarang fokuslah pada tahu dan tomatmu karena kau sudah mengiris jarimu sekarang.”

 

 

park chanyeol masih saja meringis setengah mengaduh saat do kyungsoo membubuhkan obat merah pada jarinya yang tetap mengeluarkan darah, dan ia suka meringis saat do kyungsoo mengambil tisu lagi dan menempelkannya pada jarinya, “kyungsoo-ya, kupikir kau akan mengemut jariku dan menyanyikan lulabi indah agar luka sialan ini tidak melanjutkan pendarahannya.”

“kau jangan mimpi,” ujarnya, tersenyum puas dalam hati saat park chanyeol mengaduh akibat tisu yang ia tekan kuat-kuat, “aku bukan orang dengan romantika seperti itu. kau tidak punya hemofilia, bukan, rumah sakit itu jauh.”

“yang punya hemofilia itu zhang yixing. maksudku dia kariernya. aku tidak, jadi sebentar lagi darahku juga beku,” park chanyeol menjawab cepat pertanyaan ini. bu dokter suka marah jika pertanyaan soal kesehatan dibalas dengan godaan.

“hanya sedikit lama beku?”

“hanya sedikit lama beku.”

“kalau begitu aku akan mengurus pisau, kau yang memasak saja,” do kyungsoo bergumam saat membalut lukanya dengan kasa dan plester.

park chanyeol merengut. “aku suka masakanmu.”

“lain kali jangan alihkan perhatianmu dari apa yang kaupotong, kalau begitu.”

“iya, iya.”

 

 

yang menjadi distraksi bagi park chanyeol adalah do kyungsoo berdiri membelakanginya (dengan atau tanpa apron) dengan leher terbuka akibat rambut dikuncir tinggi, memasak sesuatu untuk mereka berdua dan park chanyeol selalu saja terbayang sesuatu seperti jika seandainya mereka adalah suami istri dan park chanyeol bisa melihatnya selalu tanpa batas waktu.

sayang sekali do kyungsoo selalu menjelaskan secara eksplisit pada park chanyeol jika dia tidak tertarik padanya sama sekali, sebagai calon suami, dan lebih menyukainya sebagai teman atau partner seks.

“kau partner seks yang hebat, tetapi aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai suami,” katanya ringan.

_ouch_.

park chanyeol tahu benar bahwa hubungannya dengan do kyungsoo tidak akan pernah sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, tetapi itu bukanlah masalah besar selama do kyungsoo berada bersamanya saat ini.

“kita bukan hidup di hari esok, tapi di hari ini,” ujarnya saat kim jongdae berupaya memberinya tepukan simpati di bahu, lebih ke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

 

 

selama bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi teman dengan maksud seperti ini, do kyungsoo tidak pernah datang dengan napas terengah seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu apalagi dengan baju basah akibat kehujanan. do kyungsoo selalu adalah orang yang teliti dan rapi jali.

saat park chanyeol menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan riang, do kyungsoo langsung memotongnya dengan tatapan serius, “park, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kukatakan.”

park chanyeol mengerjapkan mata sekilas, “apa itu?”

do kyungsoo tetap berdiri di pintu, dan sepertinya akan tetap di situ dan saat park chanyeol menggodanya soal dia yang akan mengganti baju do kyungsoo, dia malah mengangguk dan akhirnya park chanyeol benar-benar berakhir melucuti bajunya sekarang—untung saja dia tidak membiarkannya telanjang di ruang tamu lama-lama—dan memasangkan kembali pakaiannya. seperti seorang bayi, tapi biarkan saja.

gadis itu merasa napasnya berhenti, “orangtuaku menjodohkanku.”

benar saja, pergerakan park chanyeol terhenti. tetapi park chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia keluarkan hanya, “oh ya?”

“iya.”

“lalu kau menolak?”

“tidak mungkin. dia jo insung.”

jo insung adalah sahabat do kyungsoo, dan do kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai lelaki itu dengan sangat sampai-sampai status park chanyeol sebagai seorang teman dengan keuntungan menjadi lebih seperti seorang pelarian saat jo insung terlihat dekat dengan orang lain.

ia tak tahu harus merespon apa selain, “whoa.”

(karena mengapa do kyungsoo seperti merasa keberatan?)

dibalas dengan anggukan, “iya, whoa.”

park chanyeol jadi langsung paham apa maksud gadis itu sekarang. “jadi kaudatang ke sini untuk berkata bahwa kita setelah ini berakhir.”

gadis muda itu memalingkan kepala sembari mengangguk, “benar.”

“oke,” park chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar dan do kyungsoo datang dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di punggung, rasanya aneh sekali saat park chanyeol sadar jika ia sudah mudah sekali melepaskan gadis yang dulu menjadi sebuah utopia untuknya, malahan ia mengangkat wajah gadis yang terbenam di dada bidangnya dan menciumnya lembut; dan kikuk dan ceroboh seperti mereka pertama kali melakukannya saja, dan ia melepaskan kata-katanya bersamaan dengan napas yang terhela, “tapi kyungsoo-ya.”

“ya?” ucapnya mengangkat wajah, di sana ada sedikit kaca yang terbentuk dan lagi-lagi park chanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluknya lagi dan berkata bahwa perpisahan untuk seorang teman dengan keuntungan seharusnya tidak seperti ini dan seharusnya park chanyeol menahan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah bom.

“aku mencintaimu. sungguh. pakai hati. bukan pakai badan.”

—dan dari bertahun-tahun lalu.

do kyungsoo tersenyum kembali, sebuah senyum yang park chanyeol selalu sangat sukai sekaligus memiliki arti yang mereka berdua mengerti benar.


End file.
